


The librarian

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [25]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The librarian

It would have been easy for Brother Butler to find some junior librarian to take care of the task, but something in his heart was soothed by the act of placing books in their appointed spaces on the shelves. Restoring order. It felt far more productive than pushing papers around his desk.

And, he thought with a smile, it was satisfying to slide an orthodox volume on theology by a former Patriarch alongside a manuscript by a Houseless prophet from the Shambles. It gave him hope that one day, real people might get along as well as their books did.


End file.
